Swapped
by KysShish
Summary: They were sent to a mission. But along the way, something happens. Lavi blushes, Allen says "Yuu-chan", Kanda speaks gently and Lenalee curses? While back in the order, Komui, along with Reever and Johny, panics. For some reason the four exorcists doesn't know how to control their Innocence. Komui is the one to be blamed though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or else I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

"Good, all of you are here." Komui smiled. "I'm going to give you info about your mission now."

In front of Komui were a group of teens. A scowling Kanda, a grinning Lavi, a gentle Allen and a smiling Lenalee. Komui adjusted his glasses before proceeding to speak. But something caught his eye.

He beamed as he saw a part of that box he had been looking for weeks under the mountains of paper. He did a happy dance as he exclaimed, "I found it!" All over again in a sing-song manner. He was planning to dance like that for a whole day until he was he had the tip of Kanda's mugen pointed in front of his face.

"Okay. Okay…" Komui sighed, "I'll proceed."

It was a simple mission. Bring back innocence and eliminate the akumas in that village. But even so, Komui hugged Lenalee and begged her not to leave him. He complained about Lenalee going on a mission with three guys. THREE octopis.

Even if it's just Allen, Lavi and Kanda.

Then an idea came in Komui's mind. He could use that potion in the box now! He created it for his precious Lenalee. It was made to protect Lenalee 24/7 from octupis. So that anyone who touches his precious Lenalee would feel pain from that touch.

Yes, he was a genius.

"Lenalee, wait here for a moment." Komui dashed and quickly made coffee and mixed the potion in there before rushing back to Lenalee, "Here, have a drink before you leave."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow but decided to take it without qualms so that she could leave. Right after she finished it, she immediately left the office. Komui smirked as his eyes had an evil spark.

It'll take three hours for it to take effect.

An hour later with the exorcists in mission…

"For some reason, I feel sleepy." Lenalee murmured, "Even though I drank coffee."

"Maybe you're just very tired, Lenalee." Allen suggested, "Maybe you should rest."

"Allen's right." Lavi nodded, "It'll take an hour and a half for us to arrive there so take your time."

"I guess so."

"Lenalee, for some reason you smell different today..." Lavi whispered.

"Huh, I feel sleepy too." Allen murmured.

"Me too." Lavi agreed, "Let's just take a rest."

Kanda grunted as his eyelids felt heavier before he fell into a short nap.

Back at the headquarters…

"Gone! It's gone!" Johny exclaimed, "It was supposed to be here."

"What's wrong Johny?" Reever asked.

"I left a box here in Chief Komui's office when we were busy with this place yesterday." Johny explained, "With so many things we brought, I never noticed that I had left it until I started counting the boxes earlier."

"Do you mean those boxes we were supposed to put in the storage room?"

"Yes, since those boxes contain Chief's dangerous potions."

"Do you have an idea what it might be?"

"What are you talking about?" Komui arrived and waved his hand, "Is something wrong?"

"Chief Komui, answer honestly." Rever said in a serious tone, "Did you see a box earlier? Don't lie!"

"I did."

"Where is it?"

"I gave it to my precious Lenalee."

"You what!?"

"I gave her the anti-Octopi potion."

"Chief Komui, "Johny interrupted, "The anti-Octopi potion is still in here."

Johny pointed to the box and pulled out a pink bottle. Inside the box were different containers of different colors, sizes and shapes. Some were identical.

"Could it be that you gave Lenalee the wrong potion?" Johny asked, "After all, some of them looked the same and maybe you have mistaken this potion for another pink bottled potion you have."

"The other pink bottled potion I have..." Komui recalled, "Damn it! Then that means I must've gave her _that!_"

With the Exorcists…

Lenalee suddenly felt dizzy and opened her eyes. She then saw that Kanda and Allen was sleeping as well. And beside her was Lavi – wait, what!?

I-Is that herself? Sleeping beside her?

Did she have a clone or something!?

She blinked and blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure. She even hit her head but it seemed that it was real and not a dream.

Then she realized. She was only seeing with one eye. Slowly, she raised her hand and touched her right and felt the eye patch. _Lavi's _eye patch. She looked at her hands and instead, found Lavi's gloved hand. Lavi's hammer and not her dark boots. Lavi's short, red hair rather than her purple shoulder-length hair.

She blushed and slightly panicked as she realized that she is a _he _right now.

She panicked more when she felt movements from the others, what should she say!? What if she'd just pretend to be Lavi so that she wouldn't let the others worry? She doesn't want to involve them in her problems.

But her line of thoughts were interrupted as she, or rather, _he_ heard Allen shriek.

Allen was shakily pointing a finger at her and his eyes in disbelief. "W-who are you? W-W-Why do you look like me?"

"Eh?" She -err- _He _was shocked, "A-Allen-kun?" Oh gosh, saying that tone in Lavi's voice sounds so-not-Lavi at all.

_Allen_ looked shocked though and by then he was looking at his own faint reflection through the misted window. His eyes widened as he touched his hair and stared at his gloved hands with shock and confusion.

"What the hell!?" Lenalee (or _Lavi) _looked beside _him_ and saw _Lenalee_(or someone else inside Lenalee) cursing, " What the f*ck is this!?"

And _Kanda_ gasped and asked in a gentle voice, "What's wrong, Lenalee?"

Then all of a sudden _Kanda_ looked as if he was surprised, "What's wrong with my voice? Why do I sound like Kanda?"

"What the hell!?"_Lenalee _stood then halted as she glared harder,_ "_Why is my sword with you?"

"Huh?"_ Kanda_ looked shock, "Why do I have Kanda's sword with me?"

"Yuu-chan, I can't believe it. I look like Allen!" _Allen _exclaimed, "Huh? Yuu-chan is something wrong?"

"Moyashi! Since when did you fucking start to call me by my first name!?" _Lenalee _scowled, "Don't you dare call me that!"

"No way! Lenalee just cursed!" _Allen _exclaimed, "Yuu-chan? What's wrong?"

"W-w-who are you? Why do you look like me?" Kanda stuttered.

"Guys, listen." _Lavi _said, "I think we swapped bodies."

* * *

**Sorry, my writing skills seems to be pretty bad =.= **

**Just in case if none of you understood, due to the wrong potion Komui gave, it caused everyone surrounding Lenalee to swap bodies. They were put to sleep because the potion was giving off a scent. When they woke up, their bodies were swapped.**

**Lenalee is inside Lavi's body. Lavi is inside Allen's. Allen is in Kanda and worst of all, Kanda is inside Lenalee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or any of it's characters. **

**Anyways, I'll just inform you so it won't be confusing. I had a hard time deciding what to do or how to describe it since they swapped bodies. I just decided to call them by their names and italicize it. So those italicized names indicate that they're the real ones. **

* * *

"FUCK!" _Kanda_ inside Lenalee cursed.

"Calm down, Kanda." _ Lenalee _said, "There's got to be some explanation."

"Do you think it's Innocence?" _Allen_ asked, "Though I don't remember touching or being near a fragment during this train ride."

"Or it could be…" _Lavi _trailed, "Do you think Komui has something to do with this?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Allen- I mean Lavi, He did offer me a coffee before I left." _Lenalee _wondered.

"For some reason I feel weird." _Lavi _said_, "_It's really strange when I'm talking to someone who looks exactly like me- no I'm talking to someone else inside my body. It makes me feel crazy, you know? To find yourself talking to yourself. You get me, right?"

"I feel awkward listening and watching myself from here." _Allen _murmured.

"I feel weirder wearing fucking skirts here." _Kanda _grumbled. Everyone sweatdropped at this and silently pitied Kanda- though they won't say it because they didn't want to be slice by Mu- wait, let me change that- they didn't want to be kicked by Dark boots and _Lenalee_ wouldn't enjoy taking hits from her own Innocence.

The atmosphere just went awkward as they sat there in silence.

Suddenly, _Kanda _stood up with a huff.

"Where are you going, Lena- um, Kanda?" _Lavi _asked.

"Toilet." The hot-headed-swordsman- now-turned-into-a-cute-girl said.

"Oh, okay." Stupid-rabbit-now-inside-beansprout's body grinned.

"No, wait! Don't go!" _Lenalee _paled as she blocked _Kanda_'s path, "You can't go!"

_Kanda _tried to push _Lenalee _away but since he was in a female's body and Lavi body was physically stronger than Lenalee's - _Lenalee _managed to stop him. Angered, _Kanda _scowled- though it looked more like a pout in Lenalee's face, "What!? I can't stand it. Move or I'll use your own Innocence against you!"

"No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO!" _Lenalee _shrieked, "I can't let you!"

_Allen _winced at Lavi's high-pitched voice. Jeez, With Lenalee's shrieking and Lavi's already squeaky voice mixed- it really hurts. And he observed that Kanda really has sensitive ears.

_If his ears were so good, why wouldn't he notice us whenever we call him? That arrogant bastard!", Allen _though bitterly, "Lav- Lenalee, why can't Le- ugh, Kanda go to the toilet?"

"Don't you get it!?"_ Lenalee _shrieked as she blushed- oh, Lavi looks slightly cute if he blushed.

It took them a few seconds to finally understand what Lenalee meant and at this they blushed. _Kanda_'s angry scowl (or pout) turned into a blush.

"T-T-Then how do you expect me to pee?" _Kanda _uncharacteristically stuttered, though it seemed normal in Lenalee's face and voice, "Wait, how about I'll close my eyes and you remove the undergarments yourself?"

"I can't do that, Kanda!" _Lenalee_ said, "I'm in Lavi's body now so basically I'm male. I can't enter the female's restroom!"

"How about you close your eyes, Yuu." _Lavi _suggested, "And don't look down while you're in there."

"I'll try." _Kanda's _eye twitched as he left the compartment.

Then all of a sudden, _Lenalee_ paled.

"What's wrong, Lena?" _Lavi _asked- not mistaking her name.

"This is bad." _Lenalee's _eyes (or, rather, eye) started to swirl, "I think I need to go to the toilet too. What should I do!?"

Back to HQ- With Komui and company

"Chief, I can't contact them" Reever said.

" LENALEE!" Komui exaggeratedly cried on his desk as he stained the papers covering his desk with his tears, "My precious Lenalee! The octopus inside Lenalee's body must be ruining her innocence!"

"Chief! Calm down!" Revver massaged his temples as he sighed tiringly, "Why don't you just start working with an antidote?"

"Good idea! Well then, I'm leaving! I'm counting everything on you!"

"That lazy guy- leaving all the work to us." Reever sighed but then his face was filled with horror then to sadness then anger as he stared at the papers on the desk, "And now he's making me repeat what I already finished!"

Back to the exorcists

They had finally arrived on their destination. They were in a village on the outskirts of France.

"Let's get this damn mission finished as quickly as possible." _Kanda _grumbled, "We need to go to the Headquarters as quick as possible to reverse this stupidity."

The rest quietly agreed as they walked through the village, looking left and right to find something unusual. But, unfortunately for them, everything seemed normal.

They met with a finder before they reserved three rooms. One for _Lenalee, _One for _Kanda _and then _Lavi _and _Allen_ were fine sleeping in the same room. They just decided to rent a room with two beds.

They just placed their things there before they decided to observe the area for a little bit. Right after they went out of the hotel, Allen's eye activated as _Lavi_ felt faint presence of Akuma- it was near the village but it wasn't inside.

_Lavi _notified the others before they ran towards the akuma. It's better to fight it when it's still not inside the village so it won't hurt the villagers as cause a commotion. As for _Kanda, _he just didn't want distraction and he knew those villagers would be a pain in the ass.

The moment they spotted Akuma, they activated their Innocence- or rather, they activated _not _their Innocence but their companion's. And that's when they met trouble.

As _Kanda _used Dark Boots- he wasn't accustomed to fighting using his legs and with a _skirt_. He mentally noted to _steal_ some pants to the beansprout since his size would be the closest to Lenalee. There's no way he's going to tell the beansprout- or rather the rabbit that he needed help. The toilet problem was annoying as it is- he was h=just thankful that Lenalee didn't have a period at the moment.

Just when he was about to leap- he didn't expect to go _that _high. He was literally up there. He didn't even know how control it. He used to remember how Lenalee could somewhat fly and he was intending to do it. He kick akumas but he can't seem to hit one of them. His timing sucked- the akuma was slow and he was going too fast. But despite his advantages- he didn't' how to _FUCKING _control these stupid boots.

"_How the hell could she fight with these heels?" Kanda _wondered, "_Plus, they're unbelievably heavy." _

As he charged straight this time, he gained a little control and he was able to kill an akuma- but he didn't know that he boosted the boots level 2 and directly hit 3 akumas by passing through them before he landed a direct kick to Allen's face. Fortunately, it wasn't as strong as how he killed those akumas but it hurt, nonetheless.

Allen's nose was bleeding as those heels left a mark on his face.

"That's harsh, Yuu-chan!" _Lav_i faked a cry.

"Don't call me that!" _Kanda _growled.

Lavi seemed to have a hard time with Allen's innocence but it wasn't as bad as Kanda. He had always observed others as well as he observed Allen and so he just did the exact thing he remembered Allen do. But there was a difference in a parasitic and equipment and Lavi was adjusting with that. He was not used to have an arm like Allen.

He could only use Cross Grave. He didn't know how to use Crown Clown. He inwardly cursed. There were only Level one but they seemed to have a hard time. They were at a disadvantage. Lavi never voiced it out but he sometimes felt dizzy. He also went silent for that train ride when he saw a strange reflection. He wondered if Allen sees these every day. He was closing _Allen's _left eye as he fought. He didn't like what he would see if he opens the other eye.

Lenalee was using the hammer with ease. She just wacked some akumas here and there but she didn't use any seals. She could only hope that there were only level ones here. She didn't really know how to use Lavi's innocence. Allen seemed to be fine with Kanda's sword. It was lighter compared to his Sword of Exorcism but it was a sword nonetheless and he had knowledge on how to handle a sword.

It seemed that Kanda was the one who had the most trouble here since he had the most troublesome body. Being the opposite gender, wearing short skirts, fighting with heels and etc.

Right after the akumas have ceased, Lavi opened the left eye to see if there were any more akumas but found that there were none left. The four just decided to go back to the hotel and call it a day.

* * *

**I hope you understood what I was trying to write. =.= Sorry if some parts confused you. **


End file.
